


Coiling, Hissing

by chalahandra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Shatterdome AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya can't help but see him as a Kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coiling, Hissing

“You stole my partner from me.” Abarai’s accusation echoes in the empty corridors of the Shatterdome, and they stop Byakuya in his tracks. Turning, he sees the younger man silhouetted, strong as the steel and concrete surrounding him. “She said she had a meeting. Fair enough.”

Abarai takes a step forward, and Byakuya notes the grease on his hands, his coveralls. “She doesn’t show at training. Weird, but not so much that I worry.” It’s a predator’s stalk, he realises. Abarai is trying to intimidate him, like a kaiju would.

“End of the day. I go home, what do I see?” He pulls up short of arm’s length, positively shuddering with anger. Byakuya stays still, keeps the mask he’s become so good at raised. Impassive. “Her stuff, gone. And a note.” How long has he waited for this, he wonders idly, watching, waiting.

“A note. I grew up with her, and she leaves – no, you tell her to leave a note?!” Byakuya’s mouth seems drier than it was a moment before. Rukia hadn’t told him this. “Who gave you the right to, to waltz on in, like the bigshot you think you are, and just snatch her away?” Byakuya swallows – I must keep the mask in place—

“There were reasons, reasons that don’t concern you.” Renji’s face reddens, and Byakuya braces himself for impact, the kaiju rearing up to attack. Renji’s hand slashes through the air, not making contact. Not yet.

“Fuck you. I don’t care what those reasons are. I don’t fucking care, because none of those would give you the right to drag her away without giving me the chance to say goodbye!” Byakuya tilts his head, risks an opening shot.

“And why should you have been given that… chance, Abarai?” Renji’s answer is a shout that sends him rocking back on his heels.

“Because she’s my sister, you fuckwit!”

His words hang in the air, with years’ worth of anguish writ large across his face. Abarai steps back, still angry, still a threat. He can’t pace, not in such a tight space, and Byakuya wishes that they were anywhere but this narrow, cramped hall with its flickering lights and rusting pipes.

Renji snarls, and he can’t help but admit it’s intimidating. Category Four, at least.

“Fight me.” He exhales, slowly. This, he can do.

“Meet me at 0600 in the Kwoon, then.” He turns, walks away, and smiles when he hears Renji’s inarticulate noise of rage and the muffled thud of his fist hitting the wall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet from a shared Pacific Rim/Bleach AU I have.


End file.
